Her Romeo, His Juliet
by Sesshoumaru's Fiend
Summary: A Different Version Of 'Romeo and Juliet' ... It's Ashleyized! Enjoy!...Rated For Mild Swearing and Moderate Limes and Slight Sexual Implications..


… … … … … … … …

Her Romeo, His Juliet

By: Sesshoumaru's Most Beloved Fiend: Ashley

… … … … … … … …

Prologue

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove…"

- William Shakespeare

'Romeo and Juliet'

… … … … … … … …

"The Feud."

Yes, that is what _they_ called it.

"The Feud."

A more appropriate title for said disturbances would be "Stupidity."

Yes.

"The Feud" was, in fact, stupid.

Pointless.

Greedy.

Hungry.

Stupid.

What was the point? Why couldn't the two companies simply share power, share status, share wealth? Why did they insist on overthrowing each other?

Why?

It didn't make sense.

It never did.

Things would get worse. That was obvious. The companies mostly rivaled through the media. Physical harm would be inflicted soon. The feeling was strong. The foreshadowing was obvious. It would come, no doubt about it.

Something had to happen. Something had to stop the fighting between Taisho Corp. and Higurashi Inc. But what?

Kagome pondered this thought and tossed ideas over and over in her head as she stood out on her stone balcony, letting the wind dry her damp hair. Leaning on the thick stone rail, Kagome's elbow was position on top; her hand was cradling her tired head. Her thin, short, white silk nightgown blew softly in the night wind.

When would this fighting stop?

When the companies were first established 50 years ago by Kagome's grandparents and by grandparent's in the Taisho company, success was almost instant on both sides. Each gained fame. Each gained glory. Each gained wealth.

What is the point of gaining all of this and then fighting over who had more? Why can't people just be thankful for what they have and wish their enemies the best in their endeavors? Of course that was not possible. Creatures, humans and demons alike, are all selfish, greedy animals; some more than others.

The young girl, the only child to the lord of the Higurashi family, heaved a heavy sigh from her chest and shifted her weight from her one hip to another.

Back inside the huge mansion, she faintly acknowledged two feminine voices screeching for her. She tuned them out. She didn't want to deal with her mother or her Nanny. She simply wasn't in the mood.

To make matters worse, her father had planned a huge black tie banquet that night in celebration of a successful deal made across seas, in Mexico. Why was he so proud of it? Taisho Corp. had already done that. Why didn't he set up industries in prosperous America or Canada? No, her Father did not think things through all of the time. He will have to face, and pay, for that in the future. No doubt.

"Kagome!" "Kagome!"

Twin hollers echoed again.

Kagome rubbed her temples in desperation. What she wouldn't give to turn invisible, even for a moment.

At the perfect time, her mother, Hanna, ploughed through her bedroom door with her Nanny, the round Kaede, in tow.

Hanna was a tall, overly skinny woman; with absolutely no body shape what so ever. Kagome always thought that if she turned to the side she would disappear from her enemy's view. Hanna was a very vain woman, like most women in the 21st century. Her long, dark hair fell down to her waist. Newly acquired white highlights streaked down her greasy mane. She had on a tight black dress that made her look like an ostrich.

Kagome wished she were blind.

Kaede was a round, short woman. Her gray hair was pulled back into a ribbon at the base of her neck. This woman was a traditionalist. She wore miko garbs and refused to wear anything but. She had nursed and taken care of Kagome since infancy. The two women were close friends.

"Kagome!" Hanna squawked as she tried to hobble over in stiletto heels that were unreasonable high. "Oh, my dearest daughter! You are not ready! Kaede, prepare the girl! I will speak to her as she gets dressed!"

Kaede pulled Kagome gently from the balcony and ushered her behind a rice paper changing screen. The Nanny handed the young woman a black dress and instructed her, softly, to put in on.

Soon, the whispering of silk could be heard as Kagome removed her nightgown and began to put on her dress.

"Kagome, dearest! You are now 20 years old - " Hanna started, only to be interrupted.

"My Lady! She is not yet 20! I know her age well! When is the fall festival?" Kaede asked.

"17 days."

"Very well. In seventeen day will your daughter be 18 years old! Ah, I remember when she was but a young lass, running through the fields, playing with fluttering butterflies when she tripped and fell flat on her face, cutting her brow. My dearest Kyo, Kami rest his soul, picked her up and set her up right. He told her that she should not be falling on her face and marring her head! One day, she would be falling on her back!" Kaede began to laugh. "Then, she ran off saying that she would!"

"Nanny! Such inappropriate stories!" Hanna scolded.

"Yes, My Lady."

"Kagome, come out so you can finish preparing and so we may speak." Hanna ordered swiftly.

"Coming, Mother." Kagome's voice answered softly, her melodic voice drifting throughout the room.

Kagome certainly was a beautiful sight to see. The dress she was wearing complimented her so completely. The long, black dress dusted the floor. Her black flats made slight _clicking_ noises with each step. It had a low cut back with strings crossing over the open space. The top of the dress cut straight across her chest to tuck under her arm and meet the strings in the back. One long, thin black string looped around her neck and was secured to the top of the dress. Moderate cleavage was shown. Her smooth, subtle curves were emphasized in her dress that would cause any man to drool and any gay man to want to be straight.

Only when Kagome walked did she notice the high slit running up the right side of the dress and ending at mid thigh. Her hair fell down her back and shoulders in soft waves, blown dry from the breeze.

Kagome frowned when she met the face of an astonished Kaede and a passive Hanna.

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes.

The relationship with her mother was nonexistent; Hanna never wanted anything to do with her, not that it bothered Kagome.

"You look wonderful, child!" Kaede praised as she forced Kagome to sit on the stool in front of the vanity table as she put on some light makeup for the girl.

Hanna completely ignored Kaede's handling on Kagome and proceeded to be blunt on her desired topic.

"Kagome, what do you think about getting married?" Hanna examined her nail beds, not really caring for Kagome's reaction.

"I don't want to get married right now." Kagome stated as she swatted Kaede away.

"Oh well you are just in luck! Your father has found someone for you to marry! His name is Koga and he is a wolf demon, quite a good looking one at that. With your union, you will be able to push Higurashi Inc. over top of Taisho Corp. I shall inform your father immediately! Hurry and prepare yourself! You must be down in two minutes sharp!"

With that ignorant statement and declaration, Hanna marched out of daughter's room proceeded to find her husband.

"Did she not hear what I said?" Kagome asked, pointing to the door her mother had previously exited.

"Apparently not, child." Kaede responded absent mindedly as she put the finishing touches on Kagome's face. "There we are! All done! Now, proceed to the courtyard and mingle! Enjoy yourself, deary!" The old woman encouraged as she pushed Kagome out of the room. "I shall be down shortly!"

With that, Kagome left in a huff, wanting nothing more in the world than for this night to end.

… … … … … … … …

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples lightly, attempting to fight off the approaching headache; random people screaming for him seemed to trigger said migraines.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

There it was again. Maybe if he just ignored his father, he would go away. You think that Taisho Kaido, being a demon himself, would not bellow so loudly out of fear of crack his ear drums. Apparently that thought never crossed his mind.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Perhaps he should answer him? No, definitely not.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

It was definitely closer that time.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

That one was almost screeched in a whiny tone, Sesshoumaru mused.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

What could his father possibly want? Is it possible Kaido wanted him to go out with yet another one of his clients 'lovely' daughters? Scold him for beating Inuyasha into a bloody pulp oh yet again? Could he just be blowing off some random steam he gained at work?

Who knew; the possibilities were endless.

"SESSHOUMARU! YOUR FRIEND, MIROKU, IS HERE!"

Ah, and thus solves the mystery of what father wants. Well, onto a new game.

At that precise moment, Takashii Miroku bashed through Sesshoumaru's white wooden door only to flash Sesshoumaru a radiant smile. Miroku was a reasonably attractive male. Standing at 5'11, he could fill out almost all clothes nicely. His body was morphed into a natural physique; not to skinny and not too fat. What Sesshoumaru noticed instantly was the fancy attire he had on. A sleek three-piece suit framed his figure. A purple dress shirt was neatly folded behind his black suit jacket. His black pants were nicely pressed and his black dress shoes were shined to perfection.

Violet eyes scanned over the tall person that was Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, man! What's up?" Miroku asked casually as he sat himself down on the black silk clad bed.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru answered monotony as he put the book he was reading on one of the numerous rows of book shelves across from his grand bed.

"Aren't you curious as to why I am dressed this way?" Miroku asked in a hurt tone. If he had puppy ears, they surely would be dropping at this very point.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku had been friends since they were running around the Taisho gardens clad in only disposable Pampers diapers. How cute they were at that age. Now they were drop dead gorgeous.

"Not particularly." Sesshoumaru brushed back some of his long silver mane that found a new home across the expanse of his chest.

Sesshoumaru was most definitely something to look at. Straight up, he was a demon staggering at 6'5 with long blue-silver hair that glided down to behind his knee caps. Soft bangs tickled his forehead and outlined his unique blue crescent moon. Red color adorned his eye lids as gentle burgundy stripes slashed their way on either of his cheeks, two on each side. He had a strong, muscled body, courtesy of all of those kendo lessons. He looked older than 20 years old, but he was not.

Whether he was in suit and tie, or jeans and a t-shirt, like right now, he still turned heads. All of the women wanted him, men envied him, and he ignored them all.

"You wound my weak, fragile, human heart! Do you not care about your oldest friend's well being? - " Miroku began his rant.

Sesshoumaru rolled his golden eyes as he proceeded to his desk and picked up his half drank can of diet Pepsi.

" - I mean, I could turn up dead in the streets and then you would feel horrible that you did not inquire about my whereabouts of activities? Could you live with yourself, Sesshoumaru? Could you live with the guilt? The guilt of not being able to save your friend? Wouldn't you go insane with grief - ?"

"Fine fine fine. Where are you going Miroku?" Sesshoumaru asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, can still in hand, as he leaned back against the desk. Sesshoumaru spoke in an annoying high pitched voice that was filled with faux sweetness; not that Miroku minded.

"Well! Now aren't you the curious one!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes again and took a long sip from his can.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

"Well, Mr. Talkative, I shall enlighten you." Miroku cleared his throat. "Tonight I am going to go to the Higurashi's party and crash the ever living day lights out of it! Care to join?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sesshoumaru simply lifted a brow in arrogance, holding his pop can mere inches from his slightly open mouth.

"Come, come! It will be fun! Now, put on your tux, grab your dancing shoes, and lets hit the road!" Miroku cheered as he rushed over to the wardrobe and pulled out Sesshoumaru's large black tux, black tie, white dress shirt, and matching black shoes.

"I am not attending, Miroku-baka." Sesshoumaru responded coldly as he put his can back on the desk and walked over to the bed where Miroku was throwing his dress clothes on.

"Come on. Stop sulking. So Yura rejected your proposal for marriage. You will get over it and you are going to do so tonight. Now, put this 'smoking hot' tux on and let's book it!"

"I am not going."

"The hell your not! C'mon, Sess! You might find a lovely woman there! She might sweep you off your feet and make you land on your back, where she will mount you like a steed and - "

"Enough. I will go as long as you do not finish that statement." Sesshoumaru glared at the hentai man.

"Yes! And the 'Miroku Plan' worked again! A great plan it is!"

"Tortuous, really." Sesshoumaru grabbed the suit and walked into the adjoining bathroom to get changed.

After Sesshoumaru closed the door, Miroku began his search through his best friend's room.

A frown marred Miroku's beautiful face.

"Sesshoumaru! Man! We gotta get you some porn! You are definitely lacking!"

"I have no such need for that trash." Sesshoumaru answered coldly as he walked out of the bathroom. He was gathering his hair up in his large claws and brought his shimmering hair to the crown of his head where he tied a band around it to keep it in place.

"Much better!" Miroku praised. "Lets get going."

"Hn."

With that, the two men were off, ignorant to the fate that was going to bestow one of the unsuspecting young men on that fateful night.

… … … … … … … …

The men approached the Higurashi gates; confidence was rolling off of them in waves.

Their theory? Confidence equals acceptance. Acceptance equals what ever the hell they want! Their equation has never proven them wrong, not even now.

Admittance to the party was simple. A swift nod of the head to one of the security guards allowed them entrance. Piece of cake. Piece of pie.

Upon entering the main court that sat regally outdoors in the evening light both were thrown into something akin to amazement. The Higurashi's might be their arch nemesis but did they ever know how to decorate! The celebration was held in a court that was in the middle of the large home. All around the perimeter of the outdoor courtyard was canopy ceilings that fell from the rooftops. Doors to the interior of the mansion were open wide for any individuals who wandered inside.

Soft glowing lights were attached to every tree and bush, illuminating the outdoors. Looking through the large windows, the elegant house could be spied, along with its articles and residents.

A stone floor was swept clean in the middle of the courtyard to allow for dancing. High back, wood cushion chairs were placed strategically around the courtyard. Candles were lit in every window, every flat solid surface. It was hard for Sesshoumaru and Miroku to imagine that such a beautiful house could belong to their enemies.

Jerking out of their stupors, the two men began to assimilate themselves amongst the crowd. They soon parted ways to pursue their own wants.

On occasion, a swift _slap _could be heard from an offended woman Miroku had fondled. Sesshoumaru shook his head at his friend's stupidity. Would he ever learn? Most likely no.

Sighing inwardly, Sesshoumaru took up to wandering around the yard, distractedly looking about at the scenes.

To his left were many couples gliding across the dance floor, holding onto their partners for dear life. To his right, he could see Miroku chasing a helpless little red head. Directly in his line of view ahead of him, he could see a beautiful fountain that seemed abandoned of all people.

Figuring that was the best place to relax and escape all of the mortal stenches, mixed with some morbid youkai scents, he made his way over to the fountain and sat regally on the stone edge. Sesshoumaru stared into the pond and was met with his own reflection.

Why?

Why did Yura not want to be with him? He had never been anything but good to her. Sure, he was the silent, distant type, but he could open up and be passionate if she only allowed it.

Perhaps she never truly wanted to be with him. Perhaps she was after his name, his title, his wealth. His hands clenched at the thought.

Was she simply using him? It must be! What other reasons could there be? She always seemed attracted to the little gifts he liked to shower her with. She always did seem more smitten with those than with him.

How could he have been so blind?!

A soft voice and sweet smell obstructed his angered thoughts. It was close by. Very close.

Sesshoumaru slowly moved to the other side of the fountain and saw the object of his distraction. His eyes widened at the view in front of him.

There she was, so close. She was sitting elegantly on the water's edge; all her of dark hair was swept over to the one side of her nicely shaped face. This tips of her hair was swimming upon the top of the clear pond, teasing the fish below. Her soft pink lips were curved into a small smile as she hummed a tune unknown to him. The vanilla scent got stronger as he focused on her more.

She had on a beautiful black dress that wrapped up and around her neck. Her lowered eyelashes were contrasting with her pale cheeks and hiding her glimmering eyes. One of her tiny hands was pressed into the ledge for balance, while the other hand was lingering over the pool of water. Tiny fingertips glazed over top of the clear blue pond.

She was unaware of her silent watcher. She continued to hum.

Sesshoumaru's heart began to pick up speed. Light pink fluttered into his pale cheeks. Why was he blushing? No woman had ever had this affect on him before. Then again, he had never been as entranced before.

Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed the hand that was circling the pond.

Kagome gasped as her hand was stolen from her. Following to where her hand disappeared to, she was met with a shimmering pair of sunrise eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat. Was she hallucinating or was there a beautiful man sitting right in front of her, his eyes filled with awe and amazement?

Kagome blushed red and lowered her head, embarrassed to be caught off guard.

Sesshoumaru was amused and astonished. Is it possible that she became even more lovely when she blushed? Truly, she did.

Pulling the dainty hand up higher, he revealed her warm palm to himself and placed a gentle kiss upon it, his eyes never leaving her face.

Kagome lifted her face up to see him staring at her, his hand getting wet due to her own wet appendage. He didn't seem to mind.

They sat there, staring at each other helplessly. Neither spoke; neither needed to.

"Good evening, sweet Angel." Sesshoumaru cooed softly as he shifted slightly to sit closer to Kagome.

"Good evening, Sir." Kagome responded. Her blush intensifying as he approached.

Sesshoumaru continued to move over until he was sitting directly beside her; hips to hips, shoulders to shoulders. He continued to hold her hand, only now did he begin to stroke her knuckles with his thumb.

Their eyes examined each other, taking in each twinkle, each color, each shade. Sesshoumaru was swimming in her dark brown depths. Obvious electricity crackled between the couple.

Sesshoumaru finally had enough.

"Not enough." He whispered softly as his face began to get closer to hers.

"Pardon? I'm sorry, Sir, I do not know what - "

"Hush."

Before Kagome could stutter another word, Sesshoumaru had gently captured her lips with his. Gentle affections were applied to the obviously shocked and innocent young woman.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from her lips and looked into her glazed eyes. He smirked at his success. Kagome focused in on Sesshoumaru again, having great difficulty due to the haziness fluttering about in her mind.

"More." Sesshoumaru uttered as he approached her again.

This time, Kagome was ready and responded.

The kiss started out soft and innocent enough, but soon, the gentle caresses did not sate.

Passion exploded between the human and demon, their mouths pressing against each other furiously. A strong claw reached up and grabbed Kagome behind the head, adding more pressure. Kagome shifted closer. She lifted one of her tiny hands to finger his long strands of hair that was pulled back by the tie, but before it could reach its destination, it was snatched away by some unknown individual.

Kagome pulled back to see who it was, pulling an agitated growl from Sesshoumaru. Who dare interrupt them? Didn't they know it was almost suicide if one were to interrupt the narrowed attention of a demon, and a dog demon at that?

"Kagome…"

Apparently not.

"Kagome, your mother wants to see you now, please." Kaede said stiffly, feeling the angered aura from the demon prince.

"Do you know why?" Kagome's soft voice echoed, her hand still locked with Sesshoumaru's.

"Do not ask questions. Silly child, go now!"

"Yes, yes." Kagome sent an apologetic smile in Sesshoumaru's direction and slipped her hand out from his. Kaede grabbed Kagome by the elbow lightly to guide her to where her mother was. Sesshoumaru was kicked out of his daze and took note of the current situation.

"Maid." Sesshoumaru called out.

Before Kaede responded, she sent Kagome off to go and check in the main hall inside the mansion for her mother.

"Yes?"

"Who is her mother?" Sesshoumaru asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Her mother is Hanna, she is the Lady of this house. Please excuse me, Sir." Kaede bowed respectfully before departing.

… … … … … … … …

Sesshoumaru sat on the cold stone ledge, frozen in shock and bewilderment.

His Angel? She was…was a…Higurashi? His most sworn enemy? How could this happen?! How could Kami send him a beautiful angel that goes by the name 'Higurashi'? They had connected on an alternate level. Did the mean they were meant to be together? Or were they meant to be apart? What did this all mean?

"My life is my foe's debt." Sesshoumaru muttered. A shaky exhale of breath stole from his lips as he closed his eyes. He saw her face, shining like the radiant sun. Felt her lips, as soft as silk. Ah! She was heaven itself.

Miroku always had this thing with perfect timing for when Sesshoumaru opened his slightly pain stricken eyes, he was met with the bumpy and lumpy red mass that was his friend. Had Sesshoumaru been in a better mood, he would have shaken his head in amusement and mocked his friend's stupidity and pain. He was not in the mood.

"Ready to go, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked. It was particularly challenging due to the one side of his mouth was swollen when a feisty little blonde punched, not slapped, but punched him square on the jaw. Oh, but her breasts were definitely something to fondle.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru responded sullenly, standing from his perch.

"Then let us depart!" Miroku cheered as he pointed toward the gates.

Casually, the two men strolled out of the gates and into the quiet streets.

… … … … … … … …

Kagome's good mood had turned melancholy the moment she saw her mother standing in the main hall. Next to her was a tan man, about 5'8 with long black hair and pointed ears.

A demon.

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about that demon she was with earlier that night.

Hanna introduced him as Koga, he betrothed. Instantly, obviously having too much confidence in himself, swooped down to Kagome, clearly expecting a kiss.

Oh, how wrong _he _was.

He did, however, receive a nice red cheek as an answer.

Kagome was in the process of storming back to her room to get some peace and to daydream about her delicious demon when Kaede intercepted her. The curious young woman inquired the Nanny for a name to the man she was formally occupied with.

With a heavy tone, she replied.

Taisho Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's heart stopped and fell to her feet.

Taisho.

The name echoed in her mind, not fully perceiving the meaning.

Taisho.

Taisho.

Taisho?!

He was a Taisho?! Oh curses! How could she?! How could she – she – 'fraternize' with her enemy?! Kagome was scared; scared of how her father would react if he ever found out about him. Would it be an all out war on both sides of Industrial Nihon?

No. Her father would not react in such a way, would he? Kagome pondered.

Then, she groaned.

Oh yes, he would!

He would send threatening messages to the head of the Taisho family and then all hell would break loose! Kagome groaned in aggravation.

Now, Kagome found herself back out on her balcony and into her silk night gown again. The air had a slight chill to it, but that made it all the more refreshing.

Looking over the edge of the railing, she looked thought about the, now identified demon, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had to admit; he was quite an eyeful. She giggled lightly to herself as a thought crossed her mind. '_Girl, did you see the way her filled out those clothes? Yummy!' _

A bright, dreamy smile shocked Kagome's pale face. She could imagine herself running her hands through his silver hair, which she was denied earlier.

Kagome shook herself out of those thoughts. How could she become so infatuated with him so fast? She didn't even know him! The extent of her information was his name, his race, and that he was, indeed, one sexy beast.

'I would love to learn about him. He seems so intriguing, so mystifying, so…so…indescribable.'

Kagome crossed her arms under her breasts and let her elbows rest on the railing.

Perhaps she could send a message, via e-mail, to the house of Taisho and beg him to come to her home, sneak through her balcony, and spend the night.

Kagome blushed.

'We wouldn't be doing anything.' Kagome chastised herself. 'No, just talking.'

Resolve in place, Kagome sauntered back inside hastily and sat down at her oak desk. She opened her lap top, turned it on and waited for it to turn itself on completely. Eventually, she was able to open an Internet page and 'Googled' Taisho Sesshoumaru's e-mail address. She didn't think it would work, but yet again, technology impressed her.

When she clicked on the first link, she found his own personal e-mail address.

'Just imagine all of those love-sick fan girls!' Kagome mused.

Instantly, amusement was kicked out by jealousy. She hoped that Sesshoumaru just ignored their petty e-mails, but read hers, cherished hers.

With an affirmative nod, she copied and pasted his address onto a clean, new e-mail and thought of a title to type in.

She rested her head on her palm, her elbow propped up against the table top.

Great, now she was stumped.

She wanted him to be able to recognize her, but what would make him?

Finally, Kagome reached a conclusion, type in the title, and wrote the e-mail.

Subject: Kisses In The Moonlight

Sesshoumaru-sama,

I don't know if you know what my name is, or even remember me for that matter.

You came to the party at the Higurashi residence this evening and sat with a girl on the fountain.

I was she.

I have to admit, Sesshoumaru-sama, you have more than captured my interest. Who am I kidding?

I was hypnotized by your appearance when I first laid eyes on you; melted by your gentleness.

How much more perfect can you be, Sweet Prince? If you are any better, my heart and head will surely explode.

Please excuse my bluntness, but I just thought you should know. I have never been one to keep things, important things, such as this, bottled up.

I wish to learn more about you, Sesshoumaru-sama, that is, if you will allow me. I wish to learn what makes you so charming, so elegant, so…you.

Please e-mail me back if you wish to speak with me, if not, then you do not have to reply.

Thank-you.

Thinking of You,  
Higurashi, Kagome.

Kagome's mouse hovered over the 'send' button. Should she send it? It seemed so detached, yet desperate, like she didn't even write it, but she didn't want to be like every other girl; She wanted Sesshoumaru to notice her.

Yes, it was greedy, and a little bit selfish, but how can you not be when it comes to one such as Sesshoumaru?

What if he denied her? Could she deal with it? Pieces of her heart were already in the palm of his hand. She wasn't sure how they got there, nor did she care. She just wanted to see how he felt as well. Was he as moved as she was? Kagome just had to know!

Without another thought, she clicked her mouse and sent her message, along with more pieces of her heart.

… … … … … … … …

Later that night, Kagome woke up to an annoying computerized voice, repeating the same line over and over again.

"…ail. You've got mail. You've got mail. You've g…"

Kagome crumbled out of bed and plopped down in front of her lap top. Apparently she forgot to turn it off earlier. Before opening the announced e-mail, she looked at the time in the bottom right hand side of the screen. It read '12:30 am'.

Who the hell was e-mail her at 12:30 in the morning?! If it was junk mail, she was going to send them back a nasty e-mail about waking people up at ungodly hours.

Signing in into her inbox, she saw there was, indeed, one bolded e-mail. Glancing to see whom the sender was, she spied the name and her eyes nearly popped out of her as she read it.

Taisho Sesshoumaru.

The sleep ridden Kagome woke up instantly and clicked on the message.

Subject: Re: Kisses In The Moonlight

Dearest,

How could I possibly forget what your name is? Do you think so lowly of me? Please say you do not. If so, then I shall have to prove myself to you, believe me, I would try with every fiber of my being to convince you otherwise.

And what is with the 'Sesshoumaru-sama?" Please, Dearest, do not call me that. Only creatures below my status call me that. Why would you, My Sweet Angel, call me as such when you are so far above me?

You have captured my attention, as it seems I have caught yours. What luck Kami has bestowed upon me.

Do not apologize for being straight forward and telling me how you feel. I admire you, your courage, your confidence, and most of all, your honesty.

How could I possibly not reply to a vision such as you? Please, do not doubt my intentions for they are honorable and pure.

I would enjoy nothing more then to spend hours on end discovering the young woman I have become completely enchanted by. Please, Sweet Temptress, allow me entrance to your rooms at 12:45am, on this night.

I pray that I will see you shortly and bask in your beautiful light.

Awaiting Your Reply,  
Your Sesshoumaru

Kagome's heart stopped.

He…he accepted? He replied! Kagome felt warm all over. A brilliant smile broke out across her face and she giggled. She was so happy that she was giddy.

The heat of this overwhelming feeling was too much for her. She decided to go out onto the balcony for a quick breather before returning back to her desk and answering.

Upon opening the big glass doors, Kagome was met with a cool chill from the midnight air.

She breathed in deep and let this feeling wash over her. Prancing around a little, she allowed a bigger smile to form on her full lips.

"Sesshoumaru's coming over!" Kagome whispered happily, twirling around while clutching her hands to her chest. She stopped and looked out over the city, her hands still resting against her chest. Shivering from the slight chill, Kagome decided to go back indoors to e-mail Sesshoumaru back. Before she could turn around, two big, strong arms wrapped themselves around her trim waist and pulled her back into a hard chest.

Before Kagome could say anything, a smooth voice entered her ear and hot breath tickled her skin. A warm cheek rested against her own, thus restricting her movements slightly.

"Good morning, Angel." Sesshoumaru whispered as he bent back to kiss her ear lightly.

"Good morning." She whispered trying to turn her head so she could see his angelic features.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his dancing eyes as he looked out at the artificial lights below. Kagome sighed happily and leaned back into his embrace.

Sesshoumaru's back was getting sore from leaning down so much. He stood up straight, turned Kagome so she would face him and brought her into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

Kagome smiled happily and snuggled into his chest. She could hear his strong heart beating steadily behind his clothes and skin. It was soothing.

"Come," his soft voice broke her out of her trance. "Let us go inside before you catch a cold."

Kagome nodded mutely.

Sesshoumaru swooped down and gently capture the back of Kagome's thighs and lifted her up gently. Instinctually, she wrapped her legs around his waist. One hand under her bottom for support, the other swung across the middle of her torso, Sesshoumaru carried Kagome back into her room.

Not even bothering to look around, he made his way over to her giant bed and set her down carefully. She whimpered slightly at the lost contact. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he took his shoes off and climbed onto her bed. He inched up to the head of her bed and propped up some pillows against the head board. Slouching back into his makeshift contraption of softness, he beckoned Kagome to him with a single glance.

Kagome crawled back up to him and cuddled into his side. Her head was lying on top of the crook in his right arm. Her right leg was swung over and found itself a place between his slightly spread legs; her other was wrapped under her.

Glancing at his chest, she finally took notice of what Sesshoumaru was wearing. Mentally she smacked herself for not realizing it sooner.

Sesshoumaru looked as if he had just jumped out of bed and sprinted to her balcony! All he was wearing as a pair of large, black silk pajama pants that were riding low on his hips. His bare torso rose and sank with each breath he took. She was entranced.

One of her hands shyly went to his chest and played with the toned muscles. The other appendage slipped into the small gap between his back and the pillows and her nails lightly scratched tiny patterns in his skin.

Sesshoumaru shivered slightly.

He wrapped his right arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him as his other hand captured the traveling hand on his chest. He played with her small fingers between his own, amazed at the difference in sizes.

She was so small, so fragile, yet she seemed strong. Miroku told him about how Kagome had punched that Koga character across the face when he tried to kiss her. She was courageous as well. How many women did he meet express true emotions toward him without mentioning anything concerning his title or wealth? Honestly, not too many. Kagome was also very respectful. He was almost shocked into unconsciousness when he read her e-mail and saw that she referred to him as 'Sesshoumaru-sama', not 'Sesshou', not 'Sess-chan', but 'Sesshoumaru-sama.'

To say he was deeply moved would have been the understatement of the year.

Sesshoumaru was knocked out of his revelry what he heard a soft sigh coming from his Angel beside him. Yes, Kagome was _his _Angel, and no one else's. He would make sure of that.

Kagome could not believe it! He was actually here, sitting in her bed with her, holding her lovingly. She melted into his embrace.

Kagome frowned mentally. Now that he was here, what was she to say? Almost all coherent thoughts were thrown out the window when he swept her up into his arms.

They were almost complete strangers, yet she felt utterly peaceful in his firm embraces. She wanted to learn more about him, yet now she could barely speak.

What had gotten over her? She had never been shy or speechless around men, yet now, she could not even utter how happy she was that he was here. She just left to basking in the moment and enjoy being here, wrapped up in his arms.

They were silent for the longest time, simply soaking in the soothing and calming atmosphere; both silently thanking Kami for helping them find each other.

Sesshoumaru was growing curious of his little Angel and was interested in what she wanted to talk about.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about, Angel?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, looking down at Kagome's dark head affectionately.

"Hm? Oh…" Kagome blushed. "I-I just wanted t-to get to know you better … I guess." Kagome replied, getting quieter as her answer wore on.

Sesshoumaru grinned at her shyness; male pride burst through him knowing that it was he who made the strong woman-child timid.

Sesshoumaru lowered his voice into a deeper, more seductive tone.

"And what do you wish to know, my shy Temptress?"

Kagome blushed even darker. She tried to hide it by digging her face deeper into his arm but did not succeed; not by a long shot.

"Tell me…" Kagome thought for a second while she gained control of the color in her face. "Tell me…about…you."

Kagome looked up into his golden spheres that appeared other worldly in the moon light.

"About me? Hm. What shall I tell you?"

Kagome looked at him curiously, awaiting his answer. A small smirk grew on Sesshoumaru's face as he began to answer.

"My name is Taisho Sesshoumaru. I suppose you already know that. I am a demon. Hm, I suppose you already know that as well."

Kagome giggled; her eyes were dancing with mirth.

The smile on Sesshoumaru's face spread, he was ecstatic that he could make her laugh and wished to do so for the rest of their lives! But he decided he should continue to live in the moment that will build up to their future.

"I am a dog demon, a white dog, actually. I am also the youngest demon in my entire family; I am 20 years old. And that is in human years. In demon years, I am barely one year old."

"So you are a puppy?" Kagome asked happily.

"You could say that."

"You're an awfully big puppy."

Sesshoumaru smirked again.

"You have no idea." He answered mischievously.

Kagome blushed again and put her head back in its resting place on the bend of his shoulder and arm.

"I am also the only pup of my father. My mother and father are also white dog demons so I am as pure breed as they come. I was born right here in Tokyo, Nihon. Last year I won first prize at an international kendo competition."

"It sure explains a lot." Kagome said absent mindedly as she ran over his shaped abs with her thumb.

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Yes. Furthermore, I am to inherit my father's company when he decides to step down. It is not a role I am willing to step into, though."

"Why is that?"

"That job would only cause distance. If I were to accepted the company, as my birth right, I would remain distant from my mate and family until my own heir takes over the business."

"What would you rather do instead?"

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked up at him and saw softness and longing in his deep eyes. She lifted the hand from his stomach and cupped one side of his face in it. He leaned into her welcoming touch and sighed lightly. He closed his hypnotic eyes.

Kagome shifted herself so that she wasn't slouching but rather sitting up straight; her legs still in the same position.

"What would you rather do?" Kagome whispered, looking at his luminous face.

"Write."

"Hm. That sounds fun. Write what?"

"Anything. Children's books, novels, poems. Anything."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist lightly and opened his eyes to look into her happy brown eyes.

He tugged on her wrist lightly and let her fall gently onto his solid chest. Bending his head down, he captured Kagome's soft lips with his own in a passionate, yet moderate, kiss. Kagome sighed happily and tilted her head slightly to gain closer access to his chest, and lips.

When they finally pulled apart, Kagome was on her knees in front of him, straddling his right leg. His right arm was wrapped around her fine waist and his other hand still held hers. Kagome's left hand was pressed against his heart. She felt it flutter beneath her finger tips.

"So…" Kagome started, trying to catch the breath he took away. "Why don't you tell your father that you don't want the company?"

"And dishonor him?"

"Is it dishonorable to do, or have, what you desire?"

"It can be." Sesshoumaru whispered softly, still staring at Kagome, who was still in a very close proximity.

"That's true." Kagome sighed sadly, understanding the double meaning in his reply.

"But…" Sesshoumaru started. He bent in and kissed her mouth slowly. "Sometimes, honor isn't the issue. Sometimes, 'honor' and 'what is right' can disappear…" Sesshoumaru kissed her lightly again for a brief moment. "…in an instant."

"In an instant?" Kagome whispered back; her eye lids half open.

"Yes, Dearest. In an instant."

He kissed her again.

… … … … … … … …

They stayed up talking until the early morning light. Kagome didn't get any sleep last night and quite frankly, she didn't even feel like she needed it!

He gave her energy and made her feel alive!

They learned so much about each other from their lengthy discussion. All of their inner most secrets were spilled. Sesshoumaru had never been more open with anyone in his life. Relief rode through him because he finally had the chance to let everything off of his chest and have someone there to help him carry it.

Now, the young couple found themselves walking out onto the balcony, holding hands as the brilliant sun began to rise over the distant horizon.

"This is when I take my leave, Angel." Sesshoumaru said soothingly, stopping and caressing her soft cheek with his sturdy knuckles.

Kagome sighed sadly.

"I don't want you to." She whispered, looking down at her bare feet.

"Nor do I, Darling. Nor do I."

Sesshoumaru gently eased her into a loving hug, adoring the way she fit into his chest perfectly.

Yes, they were truly made for each other even if their families were to deny it, they couldn't.

Using one of his strong fingers, Sesshoumaru hooked it under Kagome's chin and lifted her face to look at him.

Walking backwards, wrapped up in each other, Sesshoumaru leaned up against the wall of the balcony and pulled his Angel to his chest. Kagome balanced herself on her toes and moved up into Sesshoumaru. Risking hurting his neck oh yet again, he leaned down and closed the gap.

He kissed her tenderly, as if silently letting her know that they would see each other again soon. Kagome responded whole heartily.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru ran his tongue gently over Kagome's bottom lip. She stiffened and stopped responding.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile a small smile. She acted like a virgin. Did that mean she was still untouched?

He pulled back ever so slightly so that when he spoke his lips gingerly brushed up against hers.

"Open your mouth." Sesshoumaru whispered as calmly as he could, not wanting to scare her.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked innocently. She shivered as her own lips brushed against his.

"You shall see, Sweetheart. Trust me. Open your mouth."

Sesshoumaru could sense her hesitation and smoothly ran his tongue over her lips again, achingly slow.

Kagome then followed as Sesshoumaru ordered and opened her mouth.

Moderately, Sesshoumaru moved his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, receiving a startled gasp. Kagome stiffened in his arms; her eyes wide in surprise. Sesshoumaru's eyes were open and glowing softly, comfortingly.

Kagome relaxed slightly, but not enough for Sesshoumaru's likes. Carefully, he ran his hand along Kagome's lower back, coaxing her to calm her spiked nerves.

She relaxed, but still didn't calm down.

Kagome's eyes slid closed, as did Sesshoumaru's.

Skillfully, Sesshoumaru ran his soft, yet solid tongue, along the walls of Kagome's mouth, eliciting a soft moan from Kagome. Shyly, Kagome ran her tongue slowly along the bottom of Sesshoumaru's, showing acceptance.

Sesshoumaru growl feral and deep and pulled Kagome tight against him.

Power and love raked through the couple as they viciously attack each other's mouth. Pleased sounds rippled from each one.

"KAGOME!"

"Fuck." Sesshoumaru cursed quietly as he pulled away from Kagome's mouth. She whimpered at the lost of contact. He reattached his lips to the pulse point in her neck and lavished the column with hot kisses.

"KAGOME!"

"Go away!" Kagome pleaded quietly, twisting her neck so Sesshoumaru could maneuver himself better.

"KAGOME!"

The screams were increasing in volume with each passing moment.

"No." Kagome whimpered, holding his head to her neck, not wanting him to leave.

Sesshoumaru's hands were clutched around her waist tightly, desperately. His heated breath scorched her neck.

A loud banging echoed against her door.

"KAGOME!"

The voice was annoyed now. Very annoyed.

"I have to go." Sesshoumaru breathed into her neck.

"Take me with you!" Kagome begged, holding onto his neck and shoulders firmly.

"I can't, Love."

"Yes you can! Please!" Kagome grabbed his face and proceeded to kiss him mercilessly.

"I cannot! Please, Angel. I must leave! I do not want any harm to be fall you due to my presence!" Sesshoumaru reasoned between fevering kisses.

"No! Please Sess - " She stopped when she noticed his warm body was absent and her hands were now resting on the cool wall. Liquid fire seemed to be building up along the edges of her brown eyes. Kagome, sadly, laid her forehead against the marble wall, trying to calm her raging emotions. She needed to be composed before facing her mother and father.

"KAGOME!"

Her doors were burst open and she was met with the face of an angry Hanna and a stoic man, Fujita, her father.

"Kagome." Came to calm order of her father. Regaining herself, she walked in from the balcony. "Girl, we are to meet today and talk about the date of your mating with Koga, the wolf prince. Make yourself decent and come down shortly."

As quickly as they came, the swiftly exited her room, leaving Kagome shocked and upset. As if in a daze, Kagome walked over to her lap top, opened a new e-mail page, and wrote Sesshoumaru's e-mail at the top. She began to write her message.

Subject: Please, Help Me!

Dearest Love,

Please! You must help me! I beg of you, Darling! I have never been more desperate in my entire life.

Shortly after your departure this morning (which I am still discontented over) my parents informed me that I am to speak to the wolf prince, Koga, about our arranged mating!

I don't want to be mated to him!

Please, my Love, please help me find a way out of this! I do not want to be with him!

I want to be with you!

Please respond back as quickly as you can. I await your advice.

Desperately Needing You,  
Kagome

Without a second thought, Kagome hit the send button along with a prayer; a prayer filled with desperation and worry.

Hastily she dressed and went down to the dining hall to meet her fate, face to face.

… … … … … … … …

Sesshoumaru lay on his bed, his hands contently resting behind his head. He sighed happily and closed his eyes as he reflected on the events of last night.

Kagome.

What an amazing women she was! She was so perfect! She had to be an Angel, sent from Kami. She seemed too amazing for human existence. Is it possible that somewhere, a mistake was made? Is it possible that she was meant to be a celestial being, but her parents were cursed, thus she was born of a lower stature?

Sesshoumaru licked his lips.

Mmm. He could still taste it; taste her.

Her vanilla flavored lip chap had him craving more.

Not only did her lip gloss make him light and dizzy, craving more, but also her natural taste. Such an exquisite and unique flavor. He thought that it was possible that he would never be able get enough of it. Never.

An annoying voice interrupted his musings.

"You've got mail."

Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet quickly, hoping it was from Kagome.

Looking at the sender, his heart jumped. It was from her! However, after seeing the subject of her e-mail, his heart plummeted to his feet.

'Subject: Please, Help Me!'

What is wrong?! What could have possibly happened to make her sound so desperate?!

He clicked on her e-mail and read it through. He couldn't believe it! She had to be mated to … to … some WOLF?! Oh, Sesshoumaru would not have it! Not at all!

Kagome was his, and his alone! None other shall have her! None!

Sesshoumaru saw red as he imagined that meager wolf seducing her, marking her, bedding her. He broke into a rage as he imaged her having another male's pups.

No! That would never happen and he would make sure of it!

He wrote her back quickly, praying that she would get this answer shortly and that he mating ceremony could be postponed long enough.

… … … … … … … …

Kagome rushed back into her room, tears were streaming down her face. On the left side of her pale face there was a red hand print. Her father had struck her.

After a long hour of discussing and arranging schedules for an appropriate date, Fujita and Koga made it so that the mating would occur in 31 days time.

Kagome was outraged!

She stood up from her seat, after being quiet for the entire meeting, and protested strongly about being mated to the wolf. Her father slapped her for her boldness. He threatened that if she did not comply, she would be disowned and forced to live on the streets.

Kagome was horrified!

What could she do?!

How could she possibly get out of this?!

She was doomed!

Kagome was pacing about her room madly, trying to calm down. She was hysterical.

A stupid voice interrupted her.

"You've got mail."

Kagome spun to face her computer.

"SHUT UP!" She screeched. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kagome wasn't thinking straight. As she continued to pace around her room at a fast pace, the voice kept ringing in the background.

"…ot mail. You've got mail. You've got mail. You've got ma…"

Kagome stopped.

Sesshoumaru!

She forgot that she had e-mailed Sesshoumaru earlier! Was that him responding?!

Sitting down at her computer, she opened her e-mail and took note of the new message.

It was!

It was from Sesshoumaru!

Subject: The Future

My Only Love,

Never! You will never, ever mate to that scoundrel! On my life, I swear to you, and Kami, that you will not be bound to that idiot!

You are mine and I will be damned if I let anyone take you from me.

I can only think of one way, and one way alone, that you will be able to be free from this arrangement.

Accept me.

Become my mate.

Allow me to mark you.

I have never been surer of anything in my entire existence.

Please, Angel, please allow me to make you mine for all eternity.

I love you, Kagome.

I await your answer.

Praying For Your Love;  
Love,  
Sesshoumaru

Kagome was paralyzed.

Mate?

Mate Sesshoumaru?

Become…his?

Stay with him forever?!

Kagome cried out in happiness.

Of course!

Of course she would accept!

How couldn't she?

Kagome had never been happier in her entire life. Yes, this was a bit hasty, a bit rash, but she wanted this, he wanted this; they wanted this.

Kagome was glowing.

Kagome clicked on the reply button and started to type.

Subject: Re: The Future

My Savior,

Yes! Oh, yes! I will! Please! I would love nothing more than to become your mate!

Come to my room again tonight, and we shall bind ourselves to each other, forever.

I love you, Sesshoumaru.

Love,  
Kagome

Kagome pressed 'send' and made herself busy for the remainder of the day, waiting for her Knight in Shining Armor to arrive under the cover of darkness.

… … … … … … … …

Ding.

Ding..

Ding..

Ding….

The clock continued to ring until it sang out it's twelve chimes.

Kagome lay awake in her bed, burrowed under the blankets.

She shivered.

Kagome left the balcony door wide open, anticipating her Love. She turned so that she could face the door to her balcony.

Tonight, Kagome wore something different than her other small, crème colored night gown.

On this special night, she was wearing a black outfit, consisting of two pieces. On her torso, was a black contraption. It had square straps that wrapped around her neck twice; each strap was on a different level so they were distinguishable. It was attached to a bra like top that finished just below her breast. From there to the roll of her hips was a mesh like material with very tiny squares, making the article whole, yet transparent. On her bottom half, she had a set of black bikini style panties.

So, right about now, she was freezing.

She shivered again, not from the cold, but from anticipation.

What was taking him so long? Did he not receive e-mail? Oh Kami! That would be horrible!

Kagome sat straight up in bed.

She was about to get out of bed to go and re-write her e-mail when a silhouette appeared in her balcony door.

He looked so magnificent!

His long, silver hair was blowing softly in the night wind. Tonight again, he was only wearing his silk, black pajama pants and a bare torso.

Sesshoumaru entered her room and walked to the edge of her bed that was closest to door.

Hastily, Kagome shimmied out of her many blankets and skittered across the top of her blankets. She clamored to her feet and threw herself at Sesshoumaru, who caught her and dragged her to his chest.

Her legs found their way around his hips.

"You're here! I was worried you didn't get my e-mail!" Kagome whispered into his neck as she fiddled with his long hair.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly.

"No, I got it."

"So…we're actually doing this?" Her voice was laced with excitement. Kagome pulled back from his neck to look in dead in the face.

"Yes. Yes, we are…Kagome." Her name rolled off of his lips.

Kagome's heart sped up.

That was the first time he said her name! It sounded so sweet echoing from his mouth.

"Say it again!" Kagome urged lightly. "Say my name again!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome…"

She shivered.

"And trust me, Angel…" Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly against her ear. "…I will be repeating your name all … night … long."

Kagome started to shake.

"Sesshoumaru." She gasped. Gently she held his head and laid her forehead on his, reveling in his scent that was purely his.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru responded as he laid Kagome down into the bed spread. "Let us … extinguish your arranged mating. Prove to me that you are mine."

Sesshoumaru kissed her passionately and did not leave her side until the early morning rays rained through her open door.

… … … … … … … …

Kagome woke up the next morning alone. When she flipped over to see if Sesshoumaru was there, she was met with warm sheets.

Pulling her blankets up to her naked chest, Kagome stretched out across the bed to relieve her sore muscles.

Who knew sex could prove to be such great exercise, especially if your partner doesn't let you sleep too much?

Her left shoulder burned and ached where Sesshoumaru bit into her, marking her as his mate.

A radiant smile streamed across Kagome's face.

Taisho Kagome.

She loved how that sounded! Those two names seemed to be meant for each other.

Fate was truly on their side.

For now.

… … … … … … … …

Eight days had passed since Sesshoumaru and Kagome were last together. Lately, Kagome had been very moody and sensitive to touch. It hurt if she brushed up against something or someone touched her.

She would have to talk to Sesshoumaru about this.

Even though the couple had not physically seen each other, they sent at least 5 e-mails a day to each other, discussing anything random that popped into their heads.

Now, Kagome lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about her life was unfolding.

So far, no one knows of their mating, and boy was she grateful for that! Just imagine the outrage that would surely burst from both sides of the spectrum! Not very pleasant, indeed.

Koga had been pushing for the mating to come to an earlier date, but her father refused. Kagome had 'accepted' that she was mating Koga and that had pleased her father greatly. So now, he was returning the favor by granting her as much freedom as possible. She was grateful for that.

Kagome turned over.

She wanted to see Sesshoumaru so badly! She hated being away from him. When he was away, she never seemed to be as upbeat as she usually was. Kagome just didn't feel whole knowing that Sesshoumaru could not pop up at her balcony every night.

Someone would get suspicious eventually.

In one of her e-mails, Kagome suggested that she go over to the Taisho manner sometimes so that they could be together.

He refused.

He said that he had a family that consisted of demons and they would be able to sense and feel her presence, so it was safer for him to go over to the Higarshi place.

On more than one occasion, Kagome thought that perhaps Sesshoumaru was with some other female, perhaps a demoness. After all, he did want a full blooded demon heir!

Kagome shook her head and dismissed the thought.

No!

She would not doubt his loyalty, or his love! That would be dishonorable! That would be disrespectful! That would be…human.

Kagome sighed.

Yes, she was human. Sometimes, she wondered if he could accept that.

On occasion, when she was stuck talking to Koga, he seemed reluctant to carry a conversation. At first she figured it was because she was female. But then next thing you know, he was in deep conversation with some demoness named Eri! Yes, she was treated differently because she was human.

Kagome's heart fell.

Is it possible that Sesshoumaru could be regretting his decision?

Kagome felt like crying.

She waited up until 2 am to see if her mate would come.

He didn't.

So, she cried herself to sleep.

… … … … … … … …

Kagome was slowly awaken when she felt a weight on her hips.

With great difficulty, she pried open her eyes and looked at her digital alarm clock. In luminous red numbers, it said '4:34 am'.

Kagome groaned.

Looking down at her waist, she saw a pale arm, with dark magenta marks on the wrist, tossed lazily across her.

Kagome turned in the loose arm to come face to face with Sesshoumaru; his golden eyes piercing her through the dark.

"Hello, Love." Kagome whispered pathetically.

"Hello."

Kagome smiled a small smile and curled up into his chest. Apparently, he had been out somewhere because he was wearing blue jeans and a black dress shirt that hugged his muscles.

Burying her face into his chest, she sighed. All of a sudden, she stiffened.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome started hesitantly,

"Hn?"

"You…you smell weird." She whispered as she buried her nose back into his clothes, only to draw back quickly.

"Don't worry about that, Mate." Sesshoumaru murmured as he buried his tired head into her pillow.

"What do you mean, 'Don't worry about that'?"

"Just as I said."

Kagome was outraged, but tried to remain as calm and collected as possible.

"Where were you tonight, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, picking at the buttons on his dress shirt.

"Out."

Kagome sighed sadly.

He…he didn't trust her. The smell on his clothes smelt like some cheap perfume you buy at the dollar store. Kagome's eyes were starting to burn.

Kagome rolled out of his arm and climbed out of bed. Walking over to her computer chair, she grabbed her big, black, fluffy bath robe and proceeded to the entrance of her room.

Sesshoumaru sat up groggily.

"Where…where are you going, Love?" Sesshoumaru asked in a tired, yet worried voice. Fear was shining in his yellow eyes.

She turned back to look at him and flashed him a small, measly smile before it disappeared.

"To get a drink."

"Why?"

Kagome giggled slightly.

"I'm thirsty."

Sesshoumaru continued to gaze at her.

"Y-You're coming back, right?" Sesshoumaru sounded like a child, worried that his mother wasn't going to come back from the grocery store.

"Yes, Darling. I'll be back in a moment." Kagome whispered in a quiet voice; her face, as blank as snow. Sadness reflected in her brown eyes. It shot Sesshoumaru to the core.

Racing out of bed as quickly as the exhausted Sesshoumaru could, he proceeded to rip off all of his clothes, save for his boxers and walked over to Kagome, only to intertwine her fingers with his.

Sesshoumaru hated to see his mate upset. Lowering his head, he buried it into the crook of her neck and raked his nose softly up and down the line of her throat.

Kagome giggled happily.

"If you wanted me to get you a drink, all you had to do was ask, Puppy." Kagome teased as she tried to push Sesshoumaru away.

"Why is My Mate upset?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kissed her neck softly and looped his arms around her.

Kagome sighed, closed her eyes, and let her head rest against Sesshoumaru's bent one.

"Where were you tonight, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru instantly knew what upset her.

"My father arranged for me to take out one of his business associates' daughter to this stupid dance club. The slut hung on to me all night, hence the weird smell in my clothes. I didn't tell you earlier because I thought that it would upset you." Sesshoumaru mumbled into her neck. He wrapped his long arms around her middle and pulled her to him.

Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around the outside of Sesshoumaru's arms, holding on to his upper biceps.

"It upsets me more when you don't tell me things." She murmured.

"Never again." He promised as he raised his head and captured her in a heated kiss.

Sesshoumaru released the tiny hands on his arms and removed the ridiculously large house robe from his mate's tiny body and lifted her into his arms.

He walked cautiously over to her bed and laid her down with his weight pressing on top of her.

Sesshoumaru drew back, causing Kagome to whimper slightly at his disappearance. He was resting on his elbows that were strategically placed on each side of Kagome's torso.

"Kagome, there was also something else I wanted to tell you."

"What is that, Mate?"

"I noticed it when I came in this morning…"

A large smile broke out on his face.

"What is it?" Kagome smiled up at him, latching onto his arms and shaking him slightly.

"Well, I had been thinking about what you have been telling me, you know, the moodiness, the sensitivity, and I was curious as to why you were acting this way. It's been clogging my mind up all week! Anyways, it was bluntly obvious when I walked in your room tonight and curled up behind you in bed."

"What is it?!" Kagome whispered excitedly. She could tell me was building up for dramatic purposes.

Sesshoumaru leaned down so that his forehead rested against hers. Looking deep into her deep cinnamon eyes, he answered.

"We're going to have a puppy."

"A…" Kagome was too shocked to speak.

"Yes, Kagome. We're going to have a pup. Our own puppy." Sesshoumaru whispered happily.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"I'm pregnant?" She asked shakily.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome squeaked quietly and looped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and brought him down for a kiss.

For the remainder of the evening, Sesshoumaru showed Kagome how happy he was about their little miracle.

… … … … … … … …

Over the past 23 days, Kagome's stomach grew like crazy. For some reason, Kagome wasn't expecting this, though she doesn't know why because Sesshoumaru told her that demonic pregnancies barely last a month.

Everyone thought that Kagome was just putting on weight due to stress. Thank Kami she hadn't seen Koga for most of the month or he would have found out!

Today was the day. Today was the day she was supposed to marry Koga. She shuddered at the thought.

The last thing she wanted to do was crawl in bed with that … that … wolf.

Oh no!

She loved the cleanliness of her dog, her Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru promised Kagome that he would come and pick her up at noon so that they could hide away somewhere for a little while.

Kagome glanced back at her clock for the hundredth time. The numbers had just changed. Now it read: '11:55am'.

Kagome was getting worried.

What if he couldn't get here in time? What if someone were to enter her room the moment Sesshoumaru walked in from the balcony? What if no one accepted their mating and they were forced to live in exile for the rest of their lives? What about their puppy? Their families wouldn't try and hurt an innocent little puppy, would they?!

Kagome wasn't sure.

Kagome stopped in her frantic pacing to look at the clock again. It still said '11:55'.

Isn't it funny how time seems to slow down when you are waiting for something, or someone, important? Kagome didn't think so.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain gnashed its way across Kagome's body and giant rush of liquid streamed down her legs. What the hell?

Kagome clutched her stomach and tried to refrain from screaming in pain.

After a couple of seconds, the pain subsided and she was able to stand upright again.

Her breath came out in pants.

She wasn't…she wasn't in labor was she?

She didn't have much time to contemplate as another contraction wracked her aching form. Kagome leaned into the wall to try and relieve some pain, but with no success. This time, Kagome did let out a little whimper of pain.

Shaking and sweating, Kagome staggered over to her bed and sat down, trying to stop the room from spinning.

Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru.

Kagome called out for her mate in her mind, hoping that he would come shortly. She didn't know what to do and she could barely stand the amount of pain she was in.

Again, sharp, stabbing pains attacked Kagome across the middle.

Sesshoumaru landed on the balcony and quickly made his way into her room.

He saw his mate, hunched over on her bed, gripping her bed spread tightly, clenching her teeth against the pain, and sweat and tears streaming down her face.

Sesshoumaru ran over to her and swooped her up into her arms.

"Kami! It hurts so much, Sesshou! Make it stop!" Kagome cried out loud as she clung onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"Hang on, Baby. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay? Hold on tight." When Kagome nodded, Sesshoumaru leaped out the window with demon speed and made a mad dash toward the Tokyo General Hospital.

… … … … … … … …

All around the Higurashi household, all of the residents were searching for the missing Kagome. Servants checked every nook and cranny, secret police looked for any booked flights to see if she tried to run.

Kaede was searching on Kagome's lap top, looking for some sort of clue, when she stumbled across her e-mails.

The old woman's eyes grew to mass proportions.

"Lord Higurashi! Lord Higurashi! Come quick, Sir!" Kaede hobbled out of the room and saw that her master was just down the hall. "Come, Sir! I think I found something!"

Fujita rushed down the hall and entered his daughter's room. Kaede pointed him toward the computer and he sat down at the chair in front of it. Carefully, his hazel eyes scanned the e-mail that Kaede had opened. It read:

Subject: Nothing Unparticular…Just Some Ramble

Dearest Mate,

I can't sleep tonight.

My back aches.

My legs are sore and I can't see my feet. (yes you laugh now, just wait until you get in my line of fire!)

But I suppose they are all worth it.

I'm not the only one who can't sleep.

Your puppy seems insistent that I keep it company since it decided that it didn't need to rest tonight. It makes perfect sense, I mean, it sleeps all day so why should it sleep at night?! (yes, yes, keep laughing, my Puppy, at least it's not _my _back it kicks at during the night when you are here!)

We still need to figure out a name for it. Calling it 'Puppy' is cute and all, but it needs a real name.

You seem pretty sure that it is a girl, but I think it is a boy.

I'll make you a deal, Mate, if it's a boy, I name it, if it's a girl, you name it. Sound fair? I think it does.

Well, our squirmy little pup has decided that it's squirmed itself out and is finally letting me sleep. (does little happy dance)

I hope I shall see you again soon.

I miss you terribly, my Love, my Sesshoumaru.

I love you.

Always Yours and Only Yours,  
Taisho Kagome

Fujita was outraged.

How could this happen?!

How long as this monstrosity been going on?!

Exiting out of the e-mail, Fujita looked at her list of folders for e-mails. The only one she couldn't place was called 'TS'. He deduced that it meant 'Taisho Sesshoumaru'. Fujita's blood boiled.

Clicking on said folder, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Within a course of one month, 31 days, they exchanged approximately 217 e-mails!

Fujita slammed Kagome's computer shut.

He deduced that if she was pregnant, and not here, that she must be one of two places. He made a decision.

"We are going to Tokyo General Hospital. NOW!"

… … … … … … … …

Sesshoumaru was beaming. The usually stoic-in-public man was absolutely glowing with pride.

He was a father! He was a father to a beautiful little black haired female pup named Rin.

She was born with a full head of black hair and it had white tips at the end. On top of her tiny head was a pair of tiny silver puppy ears that swiveled at each new sound. Her golden eyes stood out brightly against her pale face. Gliding across her each of her cheeks were two navy blue stripes. Attached to the ends of all of her itty bitty fingers were tiny claws.

She was absolutely perfect.

Sesshoumaru stood at the counter in the nurses center, filling out a birth certificate for his new daughter and a dismissal pass for his mate.

After signing the last document, Sesshoumaru collected the authorized birth certificate and walked over to his mate and pup who were currently sitting in the waiting room.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly as the mother of his pup cooed over the bundle in her arms. It had not been a difficult labor; just painful.

Now, Sesshoumaru was taking Kagome back to the Taisho manner to rest for a little while.

The thought never crossed his mind that his family might sense them.

Scooping up his new family, he walked out of the hospital with Kagome curled up in his arms, bridal style, and their pup, nestled deep with Kagome's arms.

Sesshoumaru zoomed home and jumped up to the third floor where his room was. Walking through the open balcony doors, he laid Kagome on his large bed and went back to close the doors. After all, he didn't want his new pup or currently weaken mate sick, now did he?

Sesshoumaru rolled Kagome over so that her back was facing the balcony doors.

Kagome giggled.

"I'm not a sack o' potatoes, you know?" Kagome giggled again.

"Most definitely not." Sesshoumaru mocked as he lay down across from her with his back to his bedroom door. Kagome gently laid Rin down on the bed, still wrapped up in her adorable blue blanket with little crescent moons on it.

Sesshoumaru lifted his left hand and ran his knuckles down Kagome's cheek.

"Thank-you, Love."

"Mm. For what?"

"For everything."

Kagome smiled and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru watched as his Angel slept peacefully with a content smile on her face. He looked down at his little girl and saw that her bright golden eyes were wide open.

Sesshoumaru turned his head so that he could face her directly.

Rin looked up at her father and smiled a gum filled smile.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle lightly and play with his puppy's ears. Rin squeaked in a shrill, yet happy, voice.

"Mm. Sesshoumaru, don't pinch the puppy." Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru chuckled again.

"I won't, Mate."

… … … … … … … …

"I'm sorry, Sir, but there is no 'Higurashi Kagome' here. I have checked three times." The nurse said calmly to the raging Fujita.

Fujita growled inhumanly.

"Well then…search under…" Fujita sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "…Taisho Kagome."

"Oh, well I know she is not here. She was about 30 minutes ago with her mate. Yes, I remember, she had just given birth to the most beautiful little pup! Oh, what a cutie!" The nurse squealed happily.

Fujita had just called home prior to his arrival at the hospital and asked a servant if Kagome was there. She was not. He deduced where else she could be.

"Let us go…to the Taisho mansion."

… … … … … … … …

Across town, a loud banging erupted from the heavy front door.

"I'll get it, Sir." Jeeves said to Kaido as he gracefully entered the front hall.

All Kaido could hear from his library was random screaming and the door slamming shut.

Jeeves entered a moment later. His normally sleek hair was all confuddled and his straight suit was all disarranged.

"Sir, the Higurashi's are here stating that Master Sesshoumaru had some sort of relations with their daughter and they now demand an explanation."

Kaido sighed.

"And where are they now?"

"Fuming on the front porch, Sir."

"Better let them in before the set the house of fire."

"Will you be accompanying me, Sir?"

"Do you need me to, Jeeves?"

"Yes, Sir. They almost lynched my last time, Sir." Jeeves responded in a very serious voice.

Kaido chuckled.

"Okay. Let's go, Jeeves."

"I'm right behind you, Sir."

"Of course you are, you chicken-shit."

"That is what I specialize at, Sir."

"True, true."

When Kaido and Jeeves approached the front entrance, Kaido took in a deep breath before pulling the door open.

"How may I help you, Lord and Lady Higurashi?" Kaido asked in a business like voice.

"Your mutt of a son has tainted my precious daughter!" Hanna screeched, pointing a chicken bone finger directly into Kaido's face.

He brushed it away lightly with the back of his hand.

"First of all, this is my home, so please, keep your annoying screeching to a minimum. Second, don't point, it's rude. Third, what the hell are you talking about?" Kaido leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Your son raped my daughter." Fujita stated coldly.

"That is a strong accusation, Higurashi. Do you have any proof?" Kaido's voice was hard. He did not like hearing his son accused of such things.

"Yes, yes we do!" Hanna screeched again and thrust some of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's e-mails at Kaido.

Kaido pulled out his glasses and placed them on the edge of his nose. His eye skimmed through a few pages of e-mails and a smile broke out on his face.

"Well, they sound like love letters if you ask me. That is horrible proof for your cause. But it does seem that they are quite smitten with each other, now aren't they? Oh and look! Look like Kagome's pregnant! I wonder when the puppy is due." Kaido muttered as he continued reading.

Hanna stood there in absolute shock.

Kaido chuckled.

"Who knew Sesshoumaru could be so loving? Could have fooled me. I thought he was kind of like an ice cube." Kaido said in an amused tone.

"Aren't you upset, Taisho? We are sworn enemies and you seem almost happy that they are together!" Hanna hollered.

"Well, I can't say I am pleased with his choice, then again, I have never really met the girl, but I also came to a revelation the night before last. This feud is only ongoing in the business world. In civilization, we should remain, well, civil. I sent you a few e-mails about that but you never responded." Kaido pulled his eyes away from the page to look at his rivals.

The Higurashi's were stunned. They thought it was just hate mail and deleted it. Kaido sighed.

"Mark my words, Taisho, we will never, EVER, be allies. Not on your life!" Fujita exclaimed.

"Fine. Have it your way. Shall we go see if Kagome is here?" Kaido offered as he stepped aside from the door to allow them entrance.

"Indeed." Fujita said stiffly as he and Hanna entered the house.

Kaido mocked them behind their backs.

What a bunch of dingbats.

… … … … … … … …

The trio walked to the elevator that was right by the stair case. Kaido didn't feel like walking up a couple hundred stairs to get to Sesshoumaru's room, so he went with the next best option; technology.

They all entered the elevator and stood in an uncomfortable silence as they watched the numbers ring up to the third floor.

Upon the opening of the doors, they turned right and walked to the last bedroom of the long hallway. Kaido stopped outside of the door and listened. Hanna and Fujita did the same.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru was too caught up on what he was doing inside to sense the people on the outside of his door.

"Sesshou, could you put Rin in her bassinet?" Kagome asked softly.

"Sure, Love."

Kaido was glowing. Sesshoumaru had a puppy, which mean he had a grand-puppy. Kaido turned his smiling face to Hanna and Fujita and saw that they were scowling. His smile fell as they continued to listen.

"What are you doing?"

"I want another puppy, Kagome."

"So?"

"How do you think I intend on getting another puppy?"

"By you giving birth to it?"

"Not likely."

Kagome had a sense of humor. Kaido was starting to like her already.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said seductively.

Hanna's jaw dropped. Was he trying to violate their daughter when they were standing right outside of the room?!

"Sesshoumaru! I'm sore!"

"Come on. Sex will relax your muscles."

"I'm tired."

"Stop making excuses."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AH! Sesshoumaru!"

Fujita heard enough. He burst through the door, almost forgetting to turn the doorknob and walked in to see Sesshoumaru straddling Kagome around the waist, her arms were pinned back with one of his hands above her head. His right hand was sitting on her left thigh, as if he had been stroking in. Angry red marks were all over Kagome's neck, apparently from his ministrations.

"Get off of her! You will not molest our daughter anymore, demon! We will be taking her with us! She will go and mate with Koga and put this whole nightmare behind us!" Fujita proclaimed as he stood ramrod straight in Sesshoumaru's large room.

Sesshoumaru easily crawled off of Kagome and stood in front of the bed. Kagome had rolled over to the side he was on and reached into the bassinet for their daughter. She pulled Rin to her chest and sat up on Sesshoumaru's bed, her legs bent out from her body.

Fujita shifted his attention from Sesshoumaru to the bundle Kagome was holding.

"And that … abomination … shall be destroyed!"

Sesshoumaru roared as his eyes seeped red.

"You will not touch my mate _or _my pup unless you want to die prematurely. I will not allow you to steal my family from me. Kagome is mine now, not yours. You need not worry about her any longer. As for me raping her? Trust me, I have to need for that. She is more than willing." Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as he saw the shocked expression on the Higurashi's faces.

"You liar!" Hanna screamed. "She would never go to you willingly! You placed a spell on her!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did! You spoiled her! You ruined her! She is nothing but trash now! I hate you for this! I hate Kagome for betraying her family! Most of all, I hate that monster that she gave birth to!"

"How dare you insult my family!" Sesshoumaru boomed.

"We are taking Kagome home with us. That is final. We will not, however, take that … half-breed with us. She belongs here, with the dogs." Fujita sneered.

"Kagome is not going anywhere! And if you insult out pup one more time you won't live to see the sun rise another day."

"ENOUGH!" Came the thundering tenor of Kaido. "Stop with the insults and demands!"

"No! Kagome, you are coming with us! NOW!" Fujita hollered.

Kagome shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She mouthed the word 'No' as she held onto her daughter tightly.

"Kagome, perhaps it is best that you do go, for the time being, at least." Kaido reasoned softly.

"No." Kagome whimpered.

"We will give you two a minute to say good-bye, then Kagome, you will go home. We can't have this clash. It won't work but will cause more trouble." Kaido offered as he escorted Hanna and Fujita out of the room.

Once they were gone, Kagome turned to the now golden eyed Sesshoumaru.

"What do we do now, Sesshou?" Kagome asked wearily, as she buried her head into his hard stomach. He wrapped his strong arms around her weak form.

"Run."

… … … … … … … …

Five minutes later, Fujita and Hanna walked into the room to collect their daughter when they saw that the room was empty, the bassinet held no baby, and the curtain to the balcony billowed in the soft afternoon breeze.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru left. They left Nihon all together.

And never returned.

They never made contact with their parents.

Never went back to Nihon to visit.

Never looked back on their past. They only kept their eyes out toward the horizon.

Each family blamed the other for their missing child. Each family was filled with resentment for the other. They even tried to reconcile in hope of bringing their children back. It didn't work.

And so the two star crossed lovers, and their beloved child, were never heard from again.

… … … … … … … …

The End

… … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … …

"…For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

… … … … … … … …

There was my first installment of my first series (that I may or may not create…depends on what you guys think) called, "The Shakespeare Collections."

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please read, rate, and review.

… … … … … … … …

If you want me to base a story around a specific Shakespeare play (make sure it has people in there that can be switched with Sesshoumaru and Kagome such as 'Taming of the Shrew') then please let me know!

… … … … … … … …

Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes!

… … … … … … … …

Sesshoumaru's Most Beloved Fiend:

Ashley


End file.
